Nitroglycerine, TNT (2,4,6-trinitrotoluene) and mixtures of TNT with RDX (hexahydro-1,3,5-trinitro-1,3,5-triazine) are high explosives which are commonly used in munitions. These materials are volatile and are extremely sensitive to heat, impact, set-back forces and electrical discharge. The sensitive nature of these explosives makes their storage and transport hazardous and difficult. Detonation of munitions containing these high explosives usually causes catastrophic damage. If explosives could be maintained in inert form until the munition is sought to be used, an enormous reduction in accidental losses and losses resulting from enemy fire could be achieved.
High explosives are usually inserted into munitions by melt-cast operations. Any defects in the manner in which said high explosives are loaded into the munitions may lead to catastrophic and premature explosions. Moreover, the storage of these high explosives in ammunition depots, transportation vehicles or combat vehicles make these expolsives a ready target for the enemy to demolish munition supplies, equipment and lives. Storage of these munitions contribute as being a major source of equipment and material losses due to enemy fire in wartime. The sensitive nature of these high explosives caused a search to be made to find a means for producing, transporting and storing a relatively "safe" explosive munition.
Intermolecular explosives are not quite as sensitive as the high explosives discussed above; however, they are still too sensitive to avoid the risks outlined.
In the last several years, binary chemical agent systems have been developed in order to provide enhanced safety for chemical agent munitions in the U.S. Army. The technique of using inert binary chemical systems that react to form an explosive after the munition is launched or fired is a concept that can be used to achieve much greater safety for explosive munitions. This technique reduces, and may even eliminate, the hazards of artillery munition handling and transport. The technique is highly effective in eliminating premature detonation of explosive munitions. The increased safety obtained through the use of binary systems further reduces the catastrophic losses of armored vehicles and ships resulting from their being attacked by enemy fire.
Previous binary chemical system munitions designed to achieve mixing of binary explosive ingredients during projectile launch were proposed as early as 1885 by Hayes (U.S. Pat. No. 325,538) and 1887 by Palmer (U.S. Pat. No. 375,190). Both of these patents were based on nitroglycerine being the final explosive product. Due to the volatile nature of nitroglycerine, these munitions must be handled carefully to avoid unintentional leaks and resultant mixing before launch. The invention herein uses non-explosive ingredients which form a product that is a relatively "safe" explosive after mixing, in contrast to the prior art teaching of nitroglycerin as the formed product. In addition, the present invention does not utilize an external means, such as an exterior propeller (note U.S. Pat. No. 325,538), to activate the mixing of the individual components of the binary explosive. Nor does the present invention use the same mixing means described by Palmer (U.S. Pat. No. 375,190).
Another binary chemical system is taught by Strandli (U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,059). Strandli mixes a fuel component and an oxygen donating component. Other than said reference using different non-explosive ingredients, said reference does not use containers, membranes or bags for the storage of the separate ingredients. Moreover, the structure of the projectile does not resemble the munition claimed herein.
Lewis (U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,325) teaches a non-projectile package which contains more than one non-explosive agent. The components used are based on the use of ammonium nitrate and a solid fuel. The final explosive differs from that claimed herein.
Jeffer (U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,061) teaches a binary chemical warhead containing two or more non-toxic reagents which combine to form a lethal agent. The invention therein requires the presence of an injector assembly. The structure of the projectile does not resemble the munition claimed herein.
Hopkins (U.S. Pat. No. 2,402,552), Stiriz (U.S. Pat. No. 950,032), Allen (U.S. Pat. No. 1,284,032) and Tyson, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,097,119) are cited for additional background material on binary explosive devices.
To date, a binary chemical system using inert ingredients to produce a "safe" explosive upon launch or fire has not been proposed. Moreover, the munition of the type described and claimed herein has further not been proposed.